With rapid development of wireless terminal products (such as mobile phones, computers, tablet computers, gateways, routers, and set top boxes), competition among manufacturers grows more and more fierce. To better meet market requirements, terminal products need to retain high-end and stable performance as well as low costs so that comprehensive competitiveness of products can be improved.
At present, there are multiple types of antennas, such as an external antenna, a built-in bracket antenna, and a printed circuit board (PCB) antenna, commonly used by the wireless terminal products. The external antenna is superior in performance, but is every expensive and unfavorable to fine industry design (ID). The built-in antenna is favorable to fine ID and relatively superior in performance; however, such an antenna needs to be fastened to an extra bracket, and a bracket antenna is generally formed by hot melting a steel sheet on a plastic bracket, leading to a relatively high production cost. The PCB antenna is not only favorable to fine ID, but also of a relatively low production cost; however, its antenna radiation pattern is easily affected by a current on the PCB, resulting in general performance (inferior to the performance of the foregoing two types of antennas). It can be seen from the foregoing description that the commonly used forms of antennas at present cannot have the features of high performance and low costs simultaneously.